Spirited Away2
by harpernaja
Summary: Chihiro makes her way back to the spirit world, but only for Haku. She has been self harming and she misses him dearly. May have lemon so I will make it rated M just in case...XD
1. Chapter 1

**Saya-Chan: YAY!**

**Haku: Why so happy?**

**Saya-Chan: Why so serious? :D**

**Haku: Disclaimer...**

**Chihiro: Saya-Chan doesn't own Spirited Away!**

Spirited Away2

Chihiro was in her room sobbing. It has been 6 years since she left the spirit world, 6 years since she saw Haku. She was now 16 and she has a pretty terrible life. Her parents barely notice that she's there, she gets bullied, and worse of all...self harm. "Haku...Haku..." She sobs. 'Where are you?!' She cries inwardly. She sighs and sits up. She walks into the bathroom and pulls out a razor. "One for my life!*slice*" Chihiro says bitterly slicing her wrist. "Two for my parents!*slice*" She yelps. "And three for HAKU!" She shouts slicing three more cuts into her skin. She falls to the floor panting. Her wrists are always cut and bleeding. She sighs tears blur her vision. "I hate it!" She cries.

"CHIHIRO?!" Her mom yells through the door. Chihiro smiles bitterly to herself. 'Of course she heard me.' She thinks. "Yea?" She asks coldly. Her mom growls through the door. "Chihiro what are you doing up this late?! You have school!" She booms. Chihiro sighs. "I know I'm just using the bathroom!" She yells back. "Tch learn some manners if you know whats good for you." She says bitterly walking away.

Chihiro starts to clean up the mess. After the mess is cleaned up Chihiro walks out of the bathroom and to her room. "I'll just find him myself." She says packing up clothes. She has a bag with a towel, a tooth brush, a hair brush, one set of extra clothes, two pairs of socks, and a nightgown. She goes to her closet and pulls out an outfit. She was wearing a black tanktop with a blue t-shirt overtop, a pair of dark blue jeans, and finally a pair of black vans.

She storms out of the house to the tunnel. "Haku I'm coming for you!" She yells into the night sky.

Haku was sitting in his room. It has been 6 years since he's seen Chihiro. 'Chihiro..' He sighs. He looks out the window and he sighs. "Haku!" Lin calls. He looks back. "What is it?" He asks annoyed. She sighs. "You need to get over it..she's not coming back.." Lin says solemnly. He scoffs. "I know, but I can't just simply let it- her go.." He sighs turning away from her. She smiles weakly. "You love her don't you?" She says. He doesn't say anything and continues staring into the sky.

"Haku, Yubaba needs to speak with you." The foreman says walking into the room. Haku nods and leaves. "What is it Yubaba?" He asks. Even though Haku got his name back, he decided to stay because he had no where to go, as long as Yubaba stops her evil ways. And she did but not for Haku but for Boh and Chihiro. "I need you to go to Emerald Island and bring me back my order of herbal bath salts." Yubaba says motioning her finger to the door. He nods and flies out the window in dragon form.

Chihiro goes to the tunnel and she sighs happily. "The one place no one judges me.." She says as she starts to walk through the tunnel. She closes her eyes and sucks in a breath as she walks out of the tunnel. She carefully opens her eyes. "I-It-Its here..!" She cries happily. She had tears of joy running down her face. It was morning here for some reason and she runs and runs until she reaches Kamaji's boiler room. She felt very weary and she looks down, oh her wrists were covered with blood. "K-Kamaji.." She says before she collapses to the floor and passes out.

Kamaji wakes up a few hours later. He slams his hammer onto the cogwheel ordering the sootballs to work. He looks over and he shouts in shock. "Ch-Chihiro?!" He asks. Chihiro doesn't answer and he then notices her wrists. "Oh child.." He says as he wraps her wounds and he covers her with a blanket.

Chihiro wakes up a few minutes later. "Huh where am I?" She asks. Then she looks up to see Kamaji smiling at her. "KAMAJI!" She sobs hugging him. He chuckles. "Why child are you back?" He asks patting her back. She looks at him sadly. "Oh no, did your parents get turned into pigs again?" He asks. She growls. "No, I'm here to stay." She says. Kamaji's eyes widen. "B-but Chihiro?" He asks. She scoffs. "I hate them...I NEVER WANT TO GO BACK!" She cries falling to the floor in a heap of sobs. He sighs. "I understand Chihiro, you're always welcome here." He says. She looks up at him and smiles. "I knew this place wouldn't judge me." She says standing up. He smiles.

*Knock Knock* "Kamaji..you ne-OH MY GLOB! SEN!" Lin says hugging her. Chihiro hugs back. "Thanks but can you call be by my real name, Chihiro?" She asks. Lin nods. "Oh course, everyone's going to be excited! Especially a certain dragon." She says. Chihiro blushes. "Y-Yea well I need to get to Yubaba." Chihiro says. Lin nods and points to the door. "Here I'll take you." She says and they walk out. "My food.." Kamaji says.

Chihiro and Lin walk out and into the Bathhouse. "Lin where have y-Whats a human doing here?!" Foreman asks disgustedly. Chihiro pouts. "Forgot me already?" She says. He looks at her confused then rememberence appears on his face. "SEN?!" He asks. She nods. "Just call me Chi-" She was cut off when he started yelling. "SENS BACK SENS BACK!" He shouts. "WHAT?!" "SHE'S BACK?!" "YAY SEN!" Chihiro gets surrounded by the spirit workers. Lin grabs her wrist. "Alright guys we're getting her to Yubaba." She says annoyed. They back off and Lin and Chihiro step onto the elevator. "Soo how long are you staying?" She asks. Chihiro smiles. "Forever." She says. Lin's eyes fill with tears. "YAY!" She sobs hugging her. Then the moment of truth came, they arrive at Yubaba's. "Come in."

**Saya-Chan: Done!**

**Chihiro: Why am I self harming?**

**Saya-Chan: I just explained it -_-**

**Chihiro: Oh..**

**Saya-Chan: Yea...R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Saya-Chan: Yay a long chappie!**

**Haku: Okay?**

**Saya-Chan: Disclaimer!**

**Lin: Saya-Chan doesn't own Spirited Away!**

Spirited Away2 (chapter2)

"Come in." Yubaba says. Lin stays back. "You go in." She says pushing Chihiro forward. Chihiro sighs and she walks to Yubaba's office. "Oh Chihiro...never thought I'd see you again." She states looking up. Chihiro smiles weakly. "Yea.." She says sadly. "Hmph so what do you need?" She asks. Chihiro gulps. "I want a job." She says with determination. Yubaba stares at her. "And why would I give you a job?" She asks annoyed. "Because I want to stay." She says bowing. Yubaba's jaw drops. "But why? Last time you wanted to go home." Yubaba says smugly. Chihiro sighs. "Please! I hate it in the human world!" She sobs falling to her knees. Yubaba looks shocked. "Ch-Chihiro?" She asks walking closer. Chihiro looks up pulling a weak smile. "I hate it there..I wish I never left.." Chihiro sighs. Yubaba looks at her sadly. Even though she wouldn't admit it, but she was very fond of this girl. "Alright I'll give you a job as Lin's assistant again. "YAHOO!" Lin cheers from the hall while Yubaba and Chihiro sweatdrop. Chihiro signs her name on the contract and she leaves.

"I can't believe you're staying!" Lin says happily. Chihiro nods. "Yea." She says staring off into space. "Thinking about your dragon?" She asks teasingly. Chihiro quickly blushes. "N-No! I-I mean..I-I..he doesn't like me anyways.." Chihiro sighs. Lin groans. "Of course he does! He's been sooo gloomy ever since you left!" She says. Chihiro smiles. "Really?" She asks. "Of course! Now lets go out to eat!" Lin says pointing to the bridge.

Haku flew onto the begining of the bridge and transformed back into human form. "MASTER HAKU!" Foreman yells running to him. "What is it?" Haku asks annoyed. "Sen she-" He was cut off. "What about Chihiro?" Haku asks. Then he looks up and his eyes widen.

Chihiro and Lin walk onto the bridge and Chihiro sees Haku. Her eyes widen and fill with tears. His widen as well and he sees her running to him. "HAKU!" She yells jumping into his arms. "Haku I missed you.." She sobs. Haku's eyes turn soft and he sighs. "I missed you too Chihiro.." He says. "AWWWW!" Lin and other employees gush. Haku glares and they turn away. "How did you get back?" He asks then he feels a stinging pain on his cheek. She had slapped him. "EHHH?" Lin and everyone else ask. Tears fall from Chihiro's face. "YOU IDIOT!" She yells. Haku gets a confused look. "Chihiro? What did I do?" He asks surprised. "You kept me waiting! I've waited for years! I suffered! All just for you! I hoped you'd save me! You never did!" She sobs covering her face with her hands. Lin and everyone else left into the building. "Chihiro.." Haku sighs hugging her. She looks up. "What did you not like me enough to contact me?" She ask sadly. He smiles weakly. "Of course not, its just...my river..." He says. She finally realizes what he means. "Oh Haku I'm sorry!" She sobs hugging him. He smiles and hugs her back. "So why are you here?" He asks. She pulls back. "I'm here to stay!" She cheers. His face turns serious. "Chihiro you can't!" He says more forceful than he hoped. Her heart breaks. "B-but..WHY NOT?!" She asks turning angry. "You just can't!" He replies. She steps back. "And just why not?! I'm choosing to stay! You can't make me leave!" She shouts. He sighs. "Chihiro its dangerous...you can't stay. You have to go home!" He shouts back then his eyes turn to sadness when he sees her. She has tears running down her face. "Y-you..you..YOU IDIOT!" She screams running inside. He sighs and he runs in after her.

Chihiro runs past Lin. "Wait Chihi-Haku!" She yells. He turns to her. "Sorry I got to go!" He says running after Chihiro still.

Chihiro runs to a door leading into the garden. Haku runs after her and he grabs her shoulders when they arrive outside. "Chihiro!" He yells. "Wh-What?" She sobs. He sighs and kisses her. Chihiro's eyes grow wide and she kisses him back. Haku pulls back. "I'm sorry...I'm an idiot.." He says hugging her. She sighs and hugs back. "I know I forgive you..but I'm still not going back.." She says. He laughs. "Yea I kind of figured after the 'You idiot' thing." He says. She smiles. "Haku? What do you think about me?" She asks her face red. He looks confused. "What do you mean?" He asks. Chihiro buries her face in his neck. Haku starts to blush. "I-I m-mean...d-do y-you l-love m-me..?" She asks quietly hiding her face in Haku's neck. Haku this time blushes. "I-I'd think that be fairly obvious when I kissed you.." He stammers. Chihiro pulls back and she grabs his face and kisses him. He gasps but closes his eyes and holds her close. He pulls back for a moment. "I love you too.." He says kissing her again.

Lin was storming down the hallway. "Where are they?!" She asks angrily. She looks at the door to the outside garden and she opens it slightly and she gasps. "AWWW!" She gushes. Chihiro and Haku pull back quickly and turns away from eachother. "L-Lin?!" Chihiro asks. Haku doesn't say anything. Lin clamps her mouth shut. "Oopse I ruined a moment!" She giggles closing the door.

Chihiro pouts. "She's so mean." She grumbles. Haku laughs nervously. "Yea I guess.." He says. Chihiro turns towards him and she blushes. "G-Good night.." She says turning to leave. Haku smiles and walks up to her and kisses her cheek. "Good night my Chihiro.." He says. He pulls back and flies into the air. Chihiro holds her cheek with a blush and then she walks inside and goes to her room.

Chihiro walks into the room and slumps against the door dreamily. Lin stands above her with a smirk. "Well look whose back." She teases. Chihiro blushes. "Shut up!" She yells throwing a pillow at her. Lin catches the pillow. "So whens the wedding?" She teases. Chihiro blushes. "I-I d-dont kn-know wh-what y-you're t-talking a-about..." She says twiddling her thumbs. Lin giggles. "Well come on, get some sleep." She says tossing Chihiro a sleeping mat. Chihiro grabs the mat. "Alright. Alright." Chihiro says laying down. Lin turns off the light and goes to sleep in her bed.

Haku lays awake. "She's back.." He sighs. He turns to his side and hears some talking. He goes closer to inspect. "What? A human?" A spirit asks. "Yes and apperently she intends to stay." Another replies. The first one sighs. "She may die soon.." He says. The second one nods. "Yea, the underworld spirits may come for her." The second one replies. Haku's eyes widen in horror. He then steps out into the hall. "What exactly is this about?" He seethes. The spirits gasp. "M-Master H-Haku?!" They both exclaim. Haku stares intently. The first one sighs. "The human girl musn't stay here." He starts. "No matter how you feel." The second one finishes. Haku growls. "What the hell do you know?" He asks angrily. The spirits flinch. "But there might be a way she can stay." Spirit one says. Spirit two nods. "Yes the ancient potion of life." He says. Haku nods. "We're sorry but we may say no more." The spirits say disappearing in a poof of smoke, leaving Haku dumbstruck.

The next morning Chihiro wakes up to Lin pulling off her covers. "Lin!" She yells tiredly. Lin smirks. "Time to get up, dope." She says throwing Chihiro a uniform. "Well at least you're not a twerp anymore." Lin adds. Chihiro giggles. "Yea." She replies walking to the door.

Chihiro and Lin walk downstairs tiredly. The foreman waves to her. "Hello Sen!" He greets. Chihiro laughs. "Hello Mr. Foreman, can you call me by my real name..its Chihiro." She says. The Foreman nods. "Okay Miss Chihiro." He says answering his phone.

Lin and Chihiro walk to the head of baths. "So M'am what do we have today?" Lin asks. the bath head huffs. "You get the big bath." She says. Lin groans.

"Again?!" She asks storming off to the bath with Chihiro close behind. Chihiro and Lin enter the bath. "Ew I swear it gets even more disgusting everytime I see it." Lin groans. Chihiro laughs. "Yea well its better than tending to unpleasant customers." She says giggling. Lin groans. "Well I'm going to get us food. Just get the water running." Lin says leaving the room. Chihiro sighs and she grabs a mop and starts mopping.

"Grr Lin.." She grumbles. "Hehe must be tough." Someone says. Chihiro turns and looks back and sees Haku. She grins. "Haku!" She cheers latching onto him. He smiles. "Hey Chihiro." He greets. She looks up. "What are you doing here? I thought you had work?" Chihiro asks. Haku grins. "To see you of course." He says kissing her. She gasps and kisses back passionately. Haku pushes her to the wall still kissing. Chihiro gasps. Haku cups her face to deepen the kiss. Chihiro moans and wraps her arms around his neck. They pull apart slowly. "I love you Chihiro.." He says placing his forehead against hers. Chihiro sighs and she smiles. "I love you too Haku.." She says.

Lin comes in a few minutes later and sees Haku and Chihiro embracing eachother. "Well well." Lin teases. Haku and Chihiro look up. Chihiro blushes and Haku remains stoic. "L-Lin?" Chihiro asks shocked. Lin giggles. "Sorry Haku, I didn't bring three bowls." Lin laughs. Haku shakes his head. "Nah I'm about to leave." Haku says letting Chihiro go. Lin nods and Chihiro feels and emptyness in her stomach, like somethings going to happen.

**Saya-Chan: Thanks for reading! I need helps!**

**Chihiro: What she means is if you have any ideas or if you want something to happen, please PM or post in reviews!**

**Saya-Chan: WHAT SHE SAID!**

**Chihiro: R&R!**


End file.
